Suzaku Kururugi (Gundam)
Suzaku Kururugi, referred to by Celestial Being as Lance Kresnik, is the secondary portagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion and its sequels. Appearance Suzaku is a fairly tall individual with brown hair that hangs off his forehead and mostly covers his ears. His eyes are colored soft green, and as part of the Camelot unit, wears a skin-tight pilot suit with gold lining and is mostly colored white. While off-duty, he wore a thing light blue coat with a hoodie and a white top and light khaki slacks. Because of the incident which lead to him being suspected for leading a rebellion, he usually has the hood on with sunglasses to obscure his identity. His pilot suit after being made a Gundam Meister is the same as Allelujha's. In R2: Advent of the Geass, Suzaku wears a formal white suit with golding tailings and a yellow tie, a sword placed at his hip. His still wears the pilot suit, except now it possesses altered changes such as additional gold lining along the arms and legs, and a wing motif along the back of the suit. Suzaku is also noteably taller, as his hair is tied back. He also possesses a small scar on the right side of his bottom lip, a result of a duel between him and Gino. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, after taking up the role of Zero Lamperouge, he wears the masked revolutionary's outfit: a full on purple suit with a white muffler and gold lining, along with a full on black cloak which ends at the ankles, the high collar pointed out like a cape, and like Zero before he became Emperor, a five pronged mask with a purple orb at the center. Personality When he was younger, Suzaku was untrusting and hostile towards Britannians, which led to him and Lelouch getting to a rocky start. However, after learning Lelouch's story and his being there in Krugis, he softened up and grew fond of the boy, thus becoming good friends. Suzaku was also noted by Nunnally to be very outgoing and rebellious, speaking out against his father. When Britannia invaded Japan, and when learning that his father was calling for a 'do-or-die' operation, he was immediately against it, as it would involve with the deaths of several hundred people, which would result in the murder that would haunt Suzaku to the present. The guilt of his father's murder would cause Suzaku to head to the front of every battle he was involved in, more often than not suicidal operations, believing that his death would atone for his sins. However, when he reunited with Lelouch, he was filled with great relief to see him alive, though initially confused why he would be inside a truck belonging to terrorists. It wasn't until Suzaku became the pilot of the 7th-Generation Knightmareframe Lancelot and meeting sub-Viceroy Euphemia that Suzaku felt the guilt of his father's death slowly beginning to fade away, and slowly began wanting to live for the sole purpose to protect everyone he cares about. Unlike his anime counterpart, he didn't believe Zero to be someone who cared only for results while thinking civilian lives as collateral damage. Rather, he saw that Zero valued human life and would take great precautions to ensure their safety. It was when Suzaku met Zero for the first time after he rescued him from after the battle the Shinjuku ghetto that Suzaku, after hearing Zero's offer to change the world by becoming a Gundam Meister, that Suzaku began to suspect that Zero was Lelouch. Suzaku's greatest trait, however, is that he is willing to protect the lives of his frineds and places their needs above his own, and would even form suicidal tactics just to ensure their safety. His desire is strong that it even bypasses the limits of the Lancelot, thus allowing him to perform feets that would normally seem impossible such exceeding the maximum limit of the Lancelot's capabilities. It was because of this that Suzaku was referred to as the "White Knight of Britannia" after being made the Knight of Seven. In A Wakening of the Trailblazer, Suzaku, as Zero, acts calm, cool, and calculate, forming strategies that would even match Lelouch's. He admitted that while forming those strategies were taxing, he stated that he had to for the sake of becoming one who symbolizes justice. History Suzaku is the only son of one Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi, who called for a 'do-or-die' attack on Britannia. This decision led Suzaku to murder his father, fearing for the lives that were lost, and shortly afterwards, Japan fell to Britannia and was later renamed Area 11. For the next few years, Suzaku, after recalling his time with Lelouch and Nunnally, believed that there a few good Britannians in this world and strived to change the system from within, though he himself doubted it would be impossible. However, his life would take a change when he would reuinte with Lelouch, and encounter the private armed organization named Celestial Being... Trivia *There were several differences between Suzaku of Mobile Suit Gundam: Lelouch of the Rebellion and his Code Geass counterpart. **He didn't despise Zero, rather he grew to respect him. **He initally wanted to accept Zero's offer at becoming a Gundam Meister, but he refused simply because if joined now, Britannia would crack down on the Japanese. *Suzaku's Gundam was named Lancelot, which was more a less a Mobile Suit version of the original Knightmareframe. Vashti even stated he designed it that way because he felt Suzaku would be comfortable with the design. Quotes "To become the Knight of One. To change Britannia from within." "Zero... he's nothing like how he appeared to me. He's not like most terrorists, if you can even call him that... He cares about human life." ''-to Euphemia li Britannia ''"To change this world for a better future... So this is Celestial Being..."